Noche de Bendición
by Nimbretell
Summary: Aviso: Este fic pariticipa en el reto #01 "Ho Ho Ho" Del Foro Poney Pisador


**Noche de Bendicion**

**...**

_**Esto es producto de mi imaginacion, utilizando los personajes de Tolkien. **_

_**No es algo de lo que me guste escribir, pero utilice el personaje de Celebrimbor, porque me gusta y pienso que fue un gran elfo, aunque con un final muy triste. **_

_**Aviso: Este fic pariticipa en el reto #01 "Ho Ho Ho" Del Foro Poney Pisador **_

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Los cabellos negros resplandecieron a la luz del atardecer. Sus rasgos finos y rusticos, los habia visto en alguien mas. Esa mirada gris, llena de seduccion y profundidad, y su porte altivo.

Desvio su mirada del Noldor. Si, reconocio a que clan pertenecia, estaba escrito en sus ojos. Miro a su amiga que iba hablando de todo un poco.

-¿Sabes quien es el?-Señalo al elfo con la mirada.- El que esta vestido de rojo.

-¿No sabes quien es?-pregunto sorprendida. Como no iba a saber de quien era el?..., Miro a su amiga con atencion, y supo que estaba un poco perdida.

-Es Celebrimbor el hijo de Curufin-

-¿Que? no puede ser..., Celebrimbor has dicho-. Eso si que la tomo por sorpresa, ahora sabia de a donde habia visto esos rasgos. -Curufin-susurro. -Pense que habia muerto, no se hablo mas de el, bueno...,nadie lo vio desde esa vez que el dragon tomo Nargothrond.

-Mmmm..., bueno esta vivo, es una novedad-. Dijo Silmë con el tipico chillido de emocion, mirando a los lados. -El unico descendiente de Fëanor, esta aqui, es el unico sobreviviente.

-Eso lo se-. Le miro nuevemente, sintiendo como la mirada del elda seguia puesto en ella. El reflejo de plata, la llama de Fëanor.

-Ahora viene hacia aca-susurro la peli roja, contra el oido de Nimloth. -Bien Nimloth creo que seria mejor que te dejara.

-Ni lo sueñes Silmë, no me dejes sola-. Tomo la falda de su amiga, halandola mas cerca. -nadie te comera.

-¡Ai!-Saludo en Sindarin.

Nimloth sonrio e hizo una reverencia junto a su amiga. -¡Aiya Tyelperinquar!-

-¿Como sabes ese nombre, hermosa dama?-, El elda le miro desconfiado.

-Conoci a tu padre, y supe de tu existencia, cuando viaje a Nargothrond, alli tu padre me dio tu verdadero nombre, Celebrimbor.

Le inspecciono con la mirada, el noldo era joven, y mostraba belleza, pero no habia sobre sus ojos maldad, como en los de su padre, ni tampoco fluia de manera asfixiante, la sangre de Fëanor sobre el. Habia poca sabiduria en sus ojos, pero al ver sus manos, pudo notarlas asperas y con pocos rasguños y quemadura, por la forja. Un herrero mas.

El Noldor inspecciono a la Sindar. La delicada piel sobre su rostro y manos, su mirada azulada que le examinaba todo lo que podia, pero no habia rechazo en lo absoluto hacia su persona. Miro con mas atencion su rostro delicado, que tenia una pequeño poder, para atraer a cualquiera. Centro sus ojos plateados en sus delicadas pecas que se agrupaban alrededor de sus mejillas rosadas y su fina nariz. De un pronto despego su mirada, mirando al horizonte en donde el sol caia.

-Seras mi dama de compañia esta noche, en la fiesta de Noche Buena-Se volvio tan autoritaria hacia ella, que la elfa no pudo ni contestarle por su mirada, que se profundizaba dentro de ella. Y cuando penso en abrir la boca, le elfo le interrumpio: -No te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que vas hacer mi dama de compañia esta noche.

Nimloth arqueo la dorada ceja, sonriendo de manera burlona. -¿Porque deberia aceptar tu orden? Si bien, no eres quien pueda ordenarme hacer algo que no quiero.

-Entonces no quieres?-. Celebrimbor le miro esta vez, como prestando atencion a las dudosas palabras de la elfa, que en ese momento se veia complicada mentalmente.

-Yo no..., no he...-movio su cabeza se forma negativa. Un mechon que estaba detras de su oreja, termino saliendose.

-Espero que vayas hermosa esta noche, ese vestido, siendo sincero-le miro de arriba abajo. -No me gusta.

La elfa le miro indignada. El noldo se despidio con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejo de la elfa, cortando todo tipo de refunfuño de la elfa, que dejo para ella. Los Feanorianos, no aceptaban un no por respuesta. Era un si a las buenas, o un si a las malas, uno no tenia de donde elegir, y mas si se trataba de atraccion, y eso fue lo que Celebrimbor le llevo a utilizar la autoridad de su abuelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se miro en el espejo, arreglando los últimos detalle de su vestido blanco de flores de cristales. Un viejo regalo por su madre, en aquellos tiempos que vivió junto a ella, en Menegroth. Miro el vestido a traves del espejo, con melancolia. Recordo a su madre. A esa persona que era su mejor amiga, y en quien podia confiar, pero ella ya no estaba. Habia dado su vida, por ella, saltando frente a ella, cuando un Orco lanzo una flecha envenenada justo a su estomago. Cerro los ojos, sintiendo el dolor que sintio su madre en el momento. Se abrazo el vientre.

El sonido de la puerta le asusto, que en el momento la elfa abrio los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Respiro hondamente, antes de recibir al Noldo en la puerta. Le miro de arriba abajo y arqueo la ceja, tomando su mano, besandola.

-Estas preciosa-

-Gracias-, Le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, inspeccionandole con la mirada, su extraña pero hermosa vestimenta. -¿Que clase de tunica es esa, Tyelperinquar?-

Era extraña la tunica a juzgar, no habia nada elfico en ella. Solo bordes extraños, y el color negro que iba en degradado hasta llegar hacer azul al final. Igual eran los pantalones, del mismo color y de una tela mas fuerte.

-¿Que clase de bordados utilizas es ese vestido que llegas puesto, Nimloth?-. Le juzgo con una pregunta similar.

Nimloth le miro con seriedad, y luego le quito el rostro. -Eres odioso-

-Y tu una odiosa-

Le entrego su brazo izquierdo para que entrelazara su brazo. Ella entrelazo su brazo, y caminaron juntos, en silencio sin mirarse. Asi mismo fue en la fiesta de esa noche, ambos estaban juntos en el mismo lugar, soportando el silencio de cada uno.

Celebrimbor se levanto del puesto, haciendole frente a la elfa. Extendio su mano, y ella la tomo sin poner pero alguno, dejandose llevar a la pista del baile. Se abrazo a el, mientras daban vueltas por el lugar.

-Bien descendiente de Fëanor-Empezo a decir la elfa, mirandole a los ojos esta vez. -¿En donde estuviste todo el tiempo? Nadie mas supo de ti, pensaron que estabas muerto. -Alzo el menton ante la mirada tajante del elda.

Ella ante el, era menor. No era mayor de cincuenta, ni tampoco tenia treinta años, como se decia mentalmente, inspeccionandola. Era hermosa, de una gran autoridad de su persona, era irritante, pero aun asi, para el, a pesar de todo, era lo unico que le hacia recordar a su madre.

Su mirada se volvio un poco tosca, al mirarle a los ojos. Habia un brillo azul que desprendia el Silmaril que vio muchos años atras. Y en los ojos de ella, vio el silmaril. Fruncio las doradas y finas cejas ante la mirada del Noldo, que lo unico que hizo fue sonreir exultante.

-Siempre estuve detras de ti, por eso nunca me viste, hija de Gereth-. No presto atencion al desconcierto de la elfa. ¿Como el sabia el nombre de su padre?. -Y descendiente de la estirpe de los Noldor-le miro con un dejo de burla. -No deberias esconderte de tu estirpe.

-No lo hago-

Le miro molesta. Que el puchero que hizo, al elfo le parecio tan tierno y gracioso, que rio, tomando entre sus manos su rostro, besando ambas mejillas sonrojdas.

La elfa le manoteo las manos y se alejo un poco de el. -¿Que piensas? ¿Que puedes tocarme cuando te da la gana, Tyelperinquar?-

El elfo le miro de manera rustica, tomando su mano sin afecto alguno. -Eres la unica que me llama por mi nombre verdadero-acerco su rostro, quedando a centimetros de ella. -No tienes derecho de llamarme de esa manera.

-¿Porque no?-Susurro la elfa cerca de oido.

-Porque eres mi enemiga. -le susurro de manera tan perturbador, que la elfa se alejo de el, soltandose de su mano a la fuerza.

Durante la Primera Edad su padre y ella residieron en Doriath. Y fue el quien ayudo a Elwing a escapar con el Silmaril, y mato a Curufin con puño y espada, durante la Segunda Matanza, en que los Hijos de Fëanor invadieron Doriath.

-Tu padre hizo daño a mi familia, estamos a mano Celebrimbor. -le hablo caprichosamente, mirandole con complicidad.

Celebrimbor rio, y extendio su mano, siendo tomada por la elfa. Ambos se alejaron de las luces de colores que desprendian los arboles de esa noche.

Era un encanto verlas esa noche, todos los arboles del jardin, eran decorados con diferentes cintas de colores, con bordados, y muchas luces, y bolas de colores, y una estrellas dorada o plateada en la punta de estos.

Pero Celebrimbor decidio llevarse a la unica compañia que tenia esa noche, y la unica que conocia en aquellos parajes; hacia la oscuridad del jardin que no habia sido alumbrado esa noche, con la unica luz de la luna que brillaba en el lugar. Hacia tiempo, cuando la primera noche de Bendicion, que paso en desgracia con su padre y tio. Su madre esa misma noche habia muerto, despues de no haberse recuperado de su parto. En aquellos dias, rendia luto a su amada madre, y en aquel dia, solo asistio, fue para conocer a la unica elfa que le parecio importante, en aquel lugar.

-Hay algo en tu corazon, que se le en la oscuridad de tu mirada-. Acaricio una de sus mejillas con delicadeza. Celebrimor se dejo hacer por la elfita, su parte de afecto, despues de años que no sentia afecto por nadie. Sintio su piel fria y tensa bajo su agarre, pero aun asi no se dejo de acariciarlo. -¿Que sucede Celebrimbor? Cuentame-

El elfo abrio los ojos. El color plateado de su mirada, era mas brillante que la luz de la luna. Habia angustia y dolor, y una llama se alzo ante su mirada. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, alejandose del agarre de la elfa.

-Celebrimbor-. Su voz sono profunda y tranquilizadora.

Ella camino hacia el, abrazandolo por detras.

-Mi madre murio hacia muchos años atras, en estas fiestas.-se giro hacia ella, con el rostros perlado en sudor, por el calor que emitia sus venas. Y unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. -Yo la mate Nimloth, mi madre murio tras haberme traido al mundo.-bramo molesto, soltandose de ella, para hacerle frente.

-No debes culparte por algo natural-. Le hablo con autoridad, caminando hacia el. -Mi madre murio tambien, cuando naci Celebrimbor.

El elfo le miro despues de rato haberle obviado la mirada, tomandole las manos. -¿Entonces que se supone que deba hacer? Estar en esa fiesta, mientras deberia rendirle luto a mi madre? Dime Nimloth, que piensas que deberia hacer?-

-Ir a la fiesta, pero no celebrarlo de manera loca, me entiendes, con respeto y recordar a tu madre despues de todo. Ella dio la vida por ti, e imagino que quiere que te diviertas un poco, ya esta con tu padre en Mandos.

-Eso lo dudo.

-No seas pesimista-

-No lo soy, solo digo la verdad. -hizo una pausa, acercandola a ella. -el juramento, acuerdate.

-Lo se-

Le tomo de sorpresa cuando Celebrimbor sonrio y le beso sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. A pesar de todo, ella sentio algo pequeño en su corazon, dejandose llevar por el beso, respondiendole de manera apasionada.

-¿Que haces?-dijo la elfa riendose. Al ver como el noldo se arrodillaba frente de ella.

-Haciendo lo que mi corazon desea-respondio sonreido. -Bien, Nimloth, no tengo un anillo listo que darte, pero cuando vuelva al taller, preparare uno para ti, con todo lo que mi corazon se vea enlazado a ti. Pero con todo mi amor, deseo que te cases conmigo, tomando como muestra de mi amor, esta piedra que mi padre me regalo hace mucho tiempo atras.

La sindar se quedo pasmada al momento. Jamas penso que el le pudiera pedir matrimonio tan pronto, porque aun eran desconocidos, ella como el. Pero su corazon se queria enlazar a el, que no pudo remprimir son risa, y el pequeño grito que solto al momento que acepto.

Ella tomo la pequeña piedra de cristal, y el tomo de su parte, el brazalete de plata que su madre le habia obsequiado para su cumpleaños, numero veinte.

Pronunciaron sus votos esa noche, ante los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf que estallaron en el momento que ambos entrelazaron sus manos y unieron sus labios, amandose como su corazon deseaba en esos momentos.

-Noche de Bendición para ti.

-Noche de Bendición para ti.

**...**

Espero que les guste.

Att: Nimbretell, Panama


End file.
